Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais
by The-Kitow
Summary: L'amour rend peut-etre aveugle, ou bien idiot. Mais il peut donner à un homme la force nécessaire pour avancer. Pour moi tu as été toute ma vie Eureka, et ces quelques mots sont la preuve écrite qu'a jamais, tu seras dans mon cœur.


Un court texte,( le premier en Francais sur ce fandom on dirais) dédié aux protagonistes principaux d'Eureka seven. Un texte simple ou je me suis fait plaisir. Merci à Kandai qui a corrigé mon pavé infâme rempli de fautes, et à Francis Cabrel qui a écris la merveilleuse chanson qui m'a inspiré ce texte et dont j'ai repris le titre.

* * *

Je me souviens encore de ce jour. Le temps était clément et la nuit fraîche. Je venais de me disputer avec Grand-père quand je t'ai vue chuter sur ma chambre avec Nirvash. Sans un mot, tu es sortie du cockpit et tout de suite, je me pétrifiai. La lune éclairait partiellement ton visage, tes prunelles pourpres, tes cheveux délicats, ton visage fin et ton nez aquilin. Tu étais si belle que je ne savais plus si mon cœur battait la chamade à cause de l'adrénaline ou bien à cause de toi. Puis tu nous as adressé quelques mots de ta voix cristalline qui résonna dans mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Était-ce la un simple coup de foudre, une amourette d'enfant ? Non, je sentais au plus profond de moi que quelque chose s'était produit. Ce n'était pas une simple amourette, je le sentais : pour moi, tu étais ma destinée.

Conquérir ton cœur fut la tâche la plus ardue qui m'avait été donnée. Tu étais un mystère qui pour moi restait entier, un mystère qui prenait les traits d'une superbe jeune fille. Et qu'importent les difficultés que j'ai rencontrées à bord, auprès de cette nouvelle famille qu'était le Gekkostate, j'avais en moi la certitude, la volonté inébranlable de te protéger. Je voulais devenir fort pour toi et toi seule.

Je t'aimais...

Puis les évènements se sont accélérés, s'imbriquant les uns les autres dans un schéma qui a l'époque m'échappait. J'étais jeune, j'étais idiot mais surtout, j'étais amoureux. Je ne comprenais pas l'acharnement d'Holland qui te faisait passer avant tout, même avant Talho. Le corallien, ce LFO noir, ces rêves… Tant de questions qui aujourd'hui ont leur réponse. Si seulement je les avais trouvées avant…Tant de personnes ne seraient pas mortes, et tu n'aurais peut-être pas autant souffert par ma faute. Je t'aimais mais j'étais complètement aveugle. Je t'ai traitée comme une fille normale, agissant comme le faisait un jeune garçon de quatorze ans qui n'avait aucune expérience avec le sexe opposé. Mais tu étais plus qu'une simple fille, tu étais le monde, un monde auquel j'appartenais cœur et âme.

Malgré la force de mes sentiments, mon cœur était fragile, j'étais faible. Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux questions qui nous tiraillaient et, comme un lâche, j'ai fui. J'ai fui le Gekkostate, mes responsabilités et toi. Et, bien que toute ma vie je regretterais cette fuite, jamais je ne ferais une croix dessus, jamais je l'oublierais. Ce départ m'a rendu plus fort, m'a rendu enfin apte à rester à tes côtés. Et aujourd'hui, ma volonté est inébranlable et mes sentiments insubmersibles. Pour moi, tu es la seule qui compte, tu es l'unique élément de ma vie et qu'importe ton passé taché de sang, tes origines et les erreurs que tu as faites autrefois.

Je t'aime…

Aujourd'hui, tout est fini. La souffrance et la peine se dissipent et le voile de la guerre se lève, laissant un monde à jamais transfiguré. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu sauver ce monde à tes côtés, malgré la peine et la peur de te perdre à jamais. Mais nous avons fait face et de par les sentiments qui nous animent, nous avons passé cette épreuve aux faux airs de jugement divin. Maintenant la vie passe et s'écoule tel un fleuve tranquille. Devant nous, le futur nous accueille à bras ouverts, nous attendant pour nous étreindre de cette douce chaleur qui donne à la vie l'envie de la vivre.

Et c'est main dans la main, les cœurs à l'unisson que nous allons emprunter le chemin qui mènera a notre avenir. Qu'il soit sombre et nuageux, froid et glissant, je sais en lisant à travers tes prunelles pourpres qu'il sera également chaud, doux et lumineux. J'ai ainsi compris qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour atteindre le bonheur, juste la présence de celle que l'on aime. A tes côtés, mon rêve s'est réalisé et je sais qu'à tes côtés d'autres se réaliseront.

Je t'aimerais…

_A jamais._


End file.
